


A Moment in the Clearing

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: Another night of sulking alone takes an unexpected turn when Sesshomaru happens by.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 85





	A Moment in the Clearing

  
  
It was a moonless night that saw Kagome walk into the clearing of the forest through which a babbling brook meandered and gaze up at the stars while wishing for some clarity and peace of mind in matters regarding the thoughtlessness of the one that she had intended to stay by no matter what happened. 

She had finally learned from Kaede how to make a proper stew and they finally managed to get their hands on some halfway decent ingredients, including shredded pork from a wild boar that Inuyasha had hunted down, only for him to abandon the rest of them near mealtime to go chasing off after Kikyo's Soul Collectors. 

Doubtless that she had some valuable Intel on Naraku's latest whereabouts and/or schemes, but as usual she felt uneasy about what else they may be talking about or even doing while they were together. She trusted Kikyo's word that she was no longer trying to drag Inuyasha to hell with her but she didn't think she could ever fully trust the undead priestess after she had given Kagome's half of the jewel to Naraku a few years ago. 

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little sad for the undead priestess. She had hoped to take her revenge against Naraku but the evil entity had remained as hard to kill and elusive as ever and the undead body that she inhabited was beginning at long last to decay and fall apart, no matter what she tried to prolong her life. Soon she would pass on once again and it would fall to the rest of them to carry on the fight. 

Kagome was worried, both for certain feelings she had on the matter of Kikyo's impending second death and how Inuyasha would change in behavior once Kikyo was gone. As much as she didn't want to play second fiddle, she also didn't want to be Inuyasha's main on the rebound after Kikyo was gone, even though there was a tiny speck of darkness that Kagome knew resided in her heart, one that was feeling gleeful at the impending death of her rival in the game of love. Although she was sure Inuyasha would leap into her open arms, she also worried that he would just treat her as a fake Kikyo and not for who she really was, the one and only Kagome Higurashi. 

A twig snapping at the edge of the clearing to her left brought Kagome's head whipping around in sudden alarm, as she took in the visage of Lord Sesshomaru as he stepped into the clearing. An enemy turned ally in the fight against Naraku, he remained something of an enigma to her, someone who had grown in her estimation yet remained largely unknown to her versus how much her other companions and allies had opened up to her regarding their life stories over the years. 

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted with a slight bow as she turned to face him. 

"The Half Breed is with the Undead Miko?" he asked his usual cold dull tone but with a knowing look in his eyes. 

"Yes, gathering more Intel on Naraku no doubt," she replied in an unintentionally bitter and dull tone of her own. 

He advanced into the clearing, drawing unusually close to her, far closer then what he would normally be bothered to. She took a half step back as there was only five feet or so between them and he could easily reach out and slice her from this distance, even without using his poison whip. 

"Why have you come to me?" asked Kagome, once again her voice unintentionally giving away her emotion as there was a slight quiver to her tone now. 

"I am vexed by your puzzling antics. You display such strength and courage in battle, yet fall prey so easily my half brothers manipulations in the matters of love and allow yourself to be pushed around. Is this just another human weakness that this Sesshomaru has been witnessing all these years?" he asked in a quizzical tone. 

"I...," Kagome found herself at a loss of words at the question and particularly whom it had come from but managed to press the restart button her brain and finish the answer, "...it is a trait for some humans to allow themselves to be pushed around, either physically or emotionally, yes." 

"Hnn, you would do well to disabuse yourself of such a trait miko. This one has observed many others willing to offer you their devotion. Even if they don't interest you, their companionship would still make you feel much better about yourself," Sesshomaru replied in a somewhat mocking tone as he took another step forward. 

"Hey, what business is this of yours anyways? Why the sudden interest?" Kagome asked as she matched his step forward with another step backwards. 

"Of all of my half brothers companions and the allies I've acquired over the years, you are by far the one person that has kept me intrigued the most. Yet, one can only learn so much through distant observation," Sesshomaru replied as he took another step forward. 

"So wait, you want to learn more about me? What did you want to know specifically? We can talk about this over a campfire you know?" Kagome stammered as she took another step back. 

This time however when she took the step back she tripped over a stone at the edge of the brook and started to fall backwards into the stream, arms flailing before Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed one of them, pulling her forward. He didn't stop when she was steady however, but instead kept pulling until she instead fell forward flush against his own form. 

"For one you have a most intriguing scent that seems to change over time. You must bathe with exquisite soaps and perfumes to alter your scent on such a regular basis but this one is curious as to where you acquire such items. Furthermore for one who has such grace in battle you sure seem to be clumsy when not in any particular danger. Perhaps when in battle your senses sharpen more than when they would otherwise be dull? Another bothersome trait, perhaps?" 

"Hey let me go, I'm fine now. I swear, you're acting so out of character, I almost wonder if you're Miroku in disguise!" she almost yelled out at him as she tried to shove away from him. He let her go only to watch in amusement as she tripped once more, over the same exact rock, and fell backwards into the brook with a loud splash as she once more tried to back away from him.

"You think I'm coming onto you?" he asked in an amused tone as he watched her struggle over to the other side of the brook and clamber out half soaked. Using a tiny speck of his available well of demonic power, he glided over the brook before landing next to her. 

"Pfft, no I would never make that mistake. I know you, even if Rin has softened your icy heart somewhat, you would never be interested in a human, at least not like that," she sputtered around as she shivered slightly in the lightly cool early autumn air. 

"Know this Sesshomaru so well, do you?" he asked in a knowing tone before once again closing the distance between the two of them. This time he reached out with both arms, one pulling her flush against him while the other grabbed ahold of her derriere, hand opened wide to encompass a decent portion of her butt yet not grabbing ahold so tightly as to cause pain. 

Her eyes opened wide now as she went wild while being held against him. 

"Pervert! I knew you were Miroku in disguise! It must be Shippo or Hachi! One of them must've given you a transformation leaf or charm! Oh they're in trouble but not as much as you are mister, when Sango gets ahold of you!" screeched Kagome as she started pounding on his chest with her closed fist hands. 

"I know of the monk's antics, but rest assured miko I am not him. Given that you know me so well, surely that would've been evident," said Sesshomaru in an amused tone. With one hand still grabbing her behind, his other switched from the small of her back up to encompass one of her generous breasts through the fabric of her bra and uniform, squeezing gently and softly. 

"HEY! Hey hey hey hey HEY! None of that, I'm not doing that with you!" she hissed as she tried to shove away from him, one hand pressing backwards on his face while the other tried to pry his hand away from her butt. 

He opened his mouth and softly licked the palm of her hand that was pressing against his face while the hand that had been on her butt now snaked between her legs, pressing through the fabric of her underwear for just the briefest of moments against the moist opening of the entrance to her cavern of forbidden sinful pleasure before she took advantage of the moved hand to stumble several steps backwards. 

She stood her, huffing and heaving as she tried to regain control over her senses, arms held up in front of her in a defensive posture. 

"Don't you dare come any closer to me. I'll purify you from existence if you do," Kagome snarled at him with a death glare. 

"Still think you know me so well, miko?" Sesshomaru asked. Although he said it in an amused tone, he held no smile. Rather, after the accosting he found that he was having some problems with his own senses. 

"Even if you managed to surprise me just now, we both know that you wouldn't take it all the way," she replied in an still angry tone. 

"Normally this Sesshomaru would have readily agreed with you. However, after this one's physical interaction to you miko, I have become somewhat burdened by a desire to continue touching you, as well as interacting with you in...different ways, ways I thought surely that this Sesshomaru would never have shared in common with his father," Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth as something made itself known just below his waistline that caught Kagome's attention. 

"Oh my I...you...even if we...I couldn't handle that...," Kagome started stuttering as she dropped her hands and started backing away quickly. To her consternation he matched her step for step as he started walking forward again. 

"What's the harm, miko? In a few minutes I've given you more physical interaction then what my half brother has in the few years that you've known him," said Sesshomaru in a lust heavy voice as he started closing the distance between them quicker. 

"That...sadly may be true but, this is all so sudden. This...and You...I'm not sure if I can go through with this, I...," Kagome started stuttering less as he loomed over her, her avenue of retreat suddenly being cut off as she backed into the trunk of a tree at the edge of the clearing. 

One of his hands brushed past the edge of her head to contact the tree behind her as he leaned in close. 

"I want you, is it not enough to be wanted, for a change, instead of the one being wanted but receiving nothing for it?" Sesshomaru asked as his face started closing the distance to hers. 

With that simple question, she searched the depths of her soul and found it wanting, screaming for the attention that he was offering. Whatever was going on may not last the night, but in that night she wanted, she wanted him to love her, love her as Inuyasha never would. She was okay with this, as she licked her lips and left them slightly open, inviting him in.   
  
A slightly smile grace his own lips as he turned his head slightly to the side as what would begin a night of heavenly bliss was a kiss. 

**The End**


End file.
